Minstrel
Minstrel Hailing from Caerholme, the minstrel raises his allies spirits with his songs. Unit Quotes: * "Let's pick up the tempo!" * "Autographs for everyone after the show!" * "Careful, this is a very delicate instrument..." * "On your count, maestro." * "Time for the main event!" * "Is anybody up for a song?" Skills: * Ode to an Ally(Battle Skill): Cleanses nearby allies of status effects and increases their attack by 25/45/65/75/95% for 1 turn. {Rank R/R/E/M/C} ** Skill Range: 7-Tiles (targets an ally but centered on self) ** Cool-down: 3 Turns * Anthem of Victory(Limit Break): Silences all enemies and boosts ally critical chance by 15/30/50/70/90% for 1 turn. {Rank E/E/M/M/C} ** Break Range: ? ** Pattern: ? * Passives ** Lyre Note: Basic attacks gain a 10/25/50/75/100% chance to silence enemies. {Rank R/R/N/E/M} ** Performer: The minstrel gains 50/75/150/175/250 bonus coins if he wins a battle. {Rank R/R/E/M/C} ** War Guitar: Nearby Allies gain 5/10/15/20/25% attack. {Rank R/N/E/M/C} ** Enchanted Strings: The minstrel boosts nearby ally magic resist by 5/15/25/30/45%. {Rank R/N/E/M/C} ** Nimble: Increases dodge by 2/5/7/12/15. {Rank R} ** Inspiring Aura: Nearby allies gain 5/10/15/25/30% increased dodge. {Rank R/N/E/M/C} Tips: *'War Guitar' Enchanted Strings Inspiring Aura = 3 skill aura +attack +magic +dodge allies 7 tiles. Tactics: The Minstrel is a nimble support unit who cleanses allies of status effects and inspires them to greater power with his songs and passive auras. Wielding the new Lute weapon type, the Minstrel steps onto the battlefield to silence enemies with his musical notes. 'Max Stats:' These are the max stats attainable through boosting at each ranks. (inventory not included) Original Suggestion Proposed Idea submited by Pedro Trindade Hero: Minstrel Gender : Male Race : Rose Elf Weapon: None. Rarity : Uncommon. Bio : Adept at telling tales at the castle courts, the Minstrel left the knightly deeds of the Caerholme behind to join an epic of his own, accompanying adventure firsthand. His design is to be very pompous as to contrast with the dancer's, but still traveler-like. BUFFER BUILD / OPTION 1 Skill : Battle Ballad The minstrel's song inspires the best of bravery, raising one's ally attack power for the next hit by x%. So, basically, whilst the dancer refreshes a turn, the bard buffs the unit's next attack for more damage. Break : Rose Rhytm This soothing song makes the party gradually regain x health for 3 turns. DEBUFFER BUILD Skill : Sound of Silence A tune that shuns away all other noise, keeping a foe from casting any skills on that turn. Break : Rose Rhapsody A piece so powerful it can lower all enemies SKL and MAG status by x% for 3 turns. . I also would like to make a male mage, but Caerholme seems like a good setting for bards, with all it's courtly and knightly things. May be coming up soon, haha. I fancied giving him some weapon, but I'm not sure about bow / warbow, or even hexagun , so I'll pass on that as of now. Gallery Minstrel2.png|The Minstrel Minstrel01.jpg|Concept Art conceptminstrel.jpg|Concept Art 11884964_607798536027169_7787747903158931232_o.jpg|Rose Minstrel Promotional Art